Kordusia
Kordusia (Dundorf: Kordusien) is a province of Dorvik. Kordusia is home to the Dorvish capital of Haldor and serves as one of the most important regions of Dorvik. Kordusia ranks as the largest economy of the Dorvish regions, notably due to the importance of Haldor as a World Capital (Dundorfian: Weltkapital) and its importance as a financial center for Artania. Kordusia's provincial capital is the city of Vilnau which serves as a sort of "retreat" from Haldor. Vilnau also serves as the site of the largest concentration of Lormans in Kordusia. Kordusia is heavily influenced by Lorman culture due to the presence of Kerisian raiders throughout it's history, however, much of Kordusia's Lorman history is concentrated on the coast. Economically, Kordusia is primarily a service-based economy with a majority of manufacturing that does exist in Kordusia located in southern Kordusia closer to Largonia and Miktar. Haldor serves as a major financial center for Artanian-based businesses as the city and region has favorable laws for multinational Artanian corporations. Kordusia is geographically separated into Upper Kordusia (Dundorfian: Oberkordusien) and Lower Kordusia (Dundorfian: Niederkordusien). Kordusia historically was controlled by the Duchy of Greater Kordusia where the Dorvish noble family of von Auspitz-Topol is from. Kordusia is relatively flat, owing to it's cold climate and lack of agricultural season. The Artanian Union Building is located in the Neunmarkt borough of Schrudehofen and serves as the headquarters of the Artanian Union. Geography Kordusia is geographically separated into Upper Kordusia (Dundorfian: Oberkordusien) and Lower Kordusia (Dundorfian: Niederkordusien) with the majority of Kordusia being flat, however parts of Lower Kordusia (near the Black Mountain Chain) are very mountainous and hilly. Kordusia, notably Upper Kordusia, is very cold and near arctic-like due to Dorvik being very near the North Pole of the world. History Kordusia was settled by the Dorvin people, who came from southern Atria, in around the year 400. Due to its coastal setting, Kordusia has long been a centre of commerce and idea exchange in Dorvik. It is here that the Christian faith now prevalent in Dorvik first took root, and is the location of Dorvik's first church, built in Haldor in 1162. The largest fortress in Kordusia is Vardo fortress, built in 1306 at the mouth of Kordusia bay; it is now largely ruin. A plague swept through Kordusia in the 1390s, hitting hardest in Haldor and KhurvanStadt, probably brought by rats on trading ships. In 2359, a radical Tritist group set off a bomb on a crowded bus in Langton. The chaos continued in January of 2360, when the Department of Agriculture confirmed that there had been an outbreak of Dundorfian bird flu around the villages of Almswood and Hardwick in rural central Kordusia. The outbreak soon spread southwards to the Miktar border. 32 people died in central Kordusia's Quarantine Zone 20. Another bombing occured in October of 2361, killing 84 and injuring 112; the perpetrators have not yet been caught. Government and politics Administrative divisions Stadtkreis #Haldor (Located close to Kordaw, Kordaw serves as an intermediary for the Kas River which links vital trade to Haldor) #Vilnau (Provincial capital, located east of Haldor) #Hauzenwald (Located on the northern fork of Kordusian Bay) #Kordaw (Located on the western coast of Kordusia) #Schrudehofen (Located on the southern fork of Kordusian Bay) #Zierenräschen #Auerhöring #Küshausen #Vöcklazing Landkreis #Bad Innsnau #Letterbruck #Henbenheim #Wachebach #Obenfeld #Vohreiburg #Merseheim #Wachtenhofen #Donzirmheim #Penefels #Schaitermheim #Rheinau #Königförde #Salzbühel #Moussen #Völkbrunn #Großlingen #Ansrau #Bischofmundigen #Blankenbüren-Harhoven Demographic and culture , est. 1162]] Kordusia is the most populous State in Dorvik. Originally settled by the Dorvin tribe from Largonia. There are tiny immigrant communities in the cities. It was here that Christianity took hold, and, in Haldor, that the first church was established in Dorvik. The Atrian language died out in the religious executions following the rise of Hosianism. , Dorvik's most famous composer]] Kordusia is often considered by those from other provinces to be very plain. The arts, literature and music are very foreign-based, and Kordusia has a strong translation sector. Haldor was home to Boen Gujonsson (2234-2330), an important novelist and Socialist, known for his historical novels set in rural Kordusia and for his essays on self-portraiture. Langton is the home of Vorm, probably Dorvik's most famous composer. Lae Greid, an important Dorvish musical artist, most known for his songs Hanna and On My Own, also comes from Haldor. Maple cider is a popular treat, especially in fall. Foreign foods like chocolate tend to be consumed more here than in other provinces. Kordusia is also the home of football, the national sport. Old Field, the oldest and most well known stadium is in Langton County, in the city of Langton. Hebb-Olding Institute, Dorvik's leader in psychology studies. Economics Kordusia has historically been a mineral rich area, it is known as one of the worlds largest producers of coal. Kordusia also produces a large amount of mineral-based resources, including lead, copper, silver, gold mining, zinc, cadmium, arsenic, and uranium. Lower Kordusia is notably rich in copper and stone quarrying. Kordusia is heavily reliant on it's natural resources for a vast majority of the regions employment especially in parts of Upper and Lower Kordusia. Kordusia's economy however is focused around it's service-based businesses, notably based out of Haldor, Vilnau, Schrudehofen and Hauzenwald where Kordusia's trading is incredibly popular and powerful. Despite its cold weather and near arctic climate, Schrudehofen and Hauzenwald are major sites of Dorvish shipbuilding and Dorvish maritime manufacturing. Haldor and Vilnau however serve as financial capitals of both the world and Artania, Haldor primarily with Vilnau following a close second due to its financial sectors. At one point Haldor held some 50% of major Artanian corporations headquarters, however when the referendum was held to remove Dorvik from the Artanian Union, the economy suffered and Kordusia has really yet to recover from the referendum that removed Dorvik from the Artanian Union. The City of Haldor and the Kordusian Provincial Government have worked closely to re-build that economy, notably under the favorable policies of the Ministry of Trade and Industry. Haldor has stopped short of becoming like Fairfax in that it's an International Trade Zone, but many of the policies from Fairfax are implemented in Haldor on a different scale. Fairfax is widely considered to be the trading and industrial capital of Dorvik, only behind several cities in Largonia, Haldor (primarily the Wasse am Kas borough of Haldor) is considered to be the financial and economic capital of Dorvik. Infrastructure Kordusia, namely Haldor is widely considered to be the transportation hub of Dorvik. Haldor itself is home to Petrov International Airport, the largest international airport located in Dorvik. Petrov International Airport is named after Raymond Petrov, the founder of the Communist Party of Dorvik and his efforts in re-building the crumbling infrastructure of the Dorvish state at the time. Despite the usual anti-Communist and anti-Socialist spin in Dorvik the name has remained despite the fact that there have been several attempts to change it unsuccessfully. Vilnau is home to Vilnau International Airport, sometimes known as Auspitz-Topol International Airport which is a smaller international airport. While Haldor and Vilnau serve as the land and air transportation capitals of Kordusia and Dorvik, Hauzenwald and Schrudehofen are the maritime transportation capitals of Dorvik. The naval bases, ports and harbors in both Hauzenwald and Schrudenhofen serve as a bastion of arctic exploration, trade and transportation for dozens of countries throughout the world. Kordusian Bay (Dundorfian: Kordusien Bucht) serves as one of the most vital bodies of water throughout Dorvik. Category:Regions of Dorvik